Pretty Cure All Stars: the Heart of Kimberly Jordan
I'm Kimberly Jordan, simply well-known as Kimberly AJ and I'm doing what my heart tells me to do which is always right. Every time I try with my efforts which I am innocent of, those 5 wiki administrators I listed virtually threatened and bullied me and my heart by wrongfully blocking me for infinity, and I need Pretty Cure All Stars to stand up for me and punish those bullies whom I tried warning, so I will be reinstated there and my heart will be reincarnated in my pleasures. List of administrators who deserve to be punished by demotion for threatening my innocent heart *Robergestudios of the Heroes wiki *O Herman of the Vocaloid wiki *Alex2424121 of the Disney wiki *CureHibiki of the Pretty Cure wiki *FairySina of the International PC wiki *Hickmanm of the FandomPC wiki Transcript Kimberly AJ (me) brokenhearted Ohh...my efforts... rejected! WAAHHHHH! My poor heart! (Natalie Blackstone and all her friends run closer to me) Lauren Peachtree: What is that distraught sound I'm hearing? Hilary Lightheart: Hmm...I know that poor girl. It's Kimberly Jordan. *raises up Porun as her Touch Commune* I think she really needs some reinforced kindness, don't you, Porun? Porun: '''Yep, I bet she'll feel better somehow, Hilary. '''Natalie: Mepple, I'm really confident that she needs some justice. Mepple: Me too, Natalie! Hannah Whitehouse: And she really wants a world of wisdom, Mipple. Mipple: Oh, Hannah, I appreciate your attitude! Sarah Bloomsdale: Kimberly is in severe agony she feels so left out. Mae Hawkson: I agree. Must've started feeling her innocent body's pain. Flappy: Then perhaps she really needs some positive... Choppy: ...Spiritual Power? I knew I was curious to say that! Nicole Olivera: '''Prepare your CureMos, everybody! '''Tiffany Blossoms: Get your Heart Perfumes out, girls! Holly Hillard: Cure Modules ready for good music! Emily Anderson: That girl needs a smile just for sure. Maya Aida: '''She needs a lot of Doki-Doki as well, am I right, Sharlu? '''Sharlu: I was born ready to aid a shattering heart, Maya. Megan Griffin: Pretty Change Mirrors out! Harriet Bloom: Feels like it's a job for the princesses... Monica Laverne: '''...and the good witches! '''Iris Burton: An order of comfort sweets will be sent over. Katrina Rayburn: The future will be good and fair much more than anybody knows. (all other girls nod in agreement) Transformation scene Dual Aurora Wave, the girls shout.jpg Hilary Lightheart says the Shining Stream incantation.jpg Preparing to transform with the Power of the Crystal Communes.jpg Go, go quintet.png Skyrose Translate, shouts Kinsley.jpg Change, Pretty Cure!.jpg Natalie and Hannah: Dual Aurora Wave! Hilary: Luminous Shining Stream! Sarah and Mae: Dual Spiritual Power! Nicole, Rena Naderson, Melanie Lovelace, Claire Audrey & Karen Simone: Pretty Cure Metamorphosis! Kinsley Rosewood: Skyrose Translate! Lauren, Millie Ancalade, Izzy Pinebush & Sabrina Easton: '''Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! Heartcatch, Open My Heart!.png Treble clef modulation.jpg Glitter Force Makeover faces.png 4 girls in the Love Link phase.jpg Confident Cynthia Aniston.png '''Tiffany, Erika Crawford, Irene Miller & Lori Thompson: Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! Holly, Kirsten Spears, Ellen Monroe & Alley Shapiro: Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation! Emily, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green & Chloe Winters: 5 girls ready! Pretty Cure Smile Charge! Maya, Rachel Hishikawa, Alice Yotsuba & Mackenzie Mack: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Felicity Madoka: Pretty Cure, Dress Up! The main trio claims spinning mirror change.jpg Cure Fortune says the incantation.jpg Go, Princess Engage!.jpg Cure Up, RaPaPa - Witchy trio.png Cure a-la-Mode Decoration!.jpg Hug Girls ready.png Megan, Himelda Flynn & Cara Goodwyn: Pretty Cure! Spinning Mirror Change! Iona Hikawa: Pretty Cure! Shining Star Symphony! Harriet, Miranda Oceania, Kira Brightfield & Twila Emberhart: Pretty Cure Princess Engage! Monica, Corona Violette & Primrose Emerson: Cure Up・RaPaPa! Iris, Joni Tuffey, Aubrey Brooke, Yvette Coleman, Alexandra Kent & Cecilia Collins: Cure A-La Mode・Decoration! Katrina, Sally Evans, Courtney McGuire, Ellie Schmidt & Marin Andrews: Future Crystal! My heart, Shine and Flash! (all determined girls start transforming together) Cure Black introduces herself.jpg Cure White introduces herself.jpg Cure Bloom intro.jpg Cure Eaglet intro.jpg Cure Black: Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black! Cure White: Emissary of Light, I am Cure White! Cure Bloom: The Shining Golden Flower, I am Cure Bloom! Cure Eaglet: The Radiant Silver Wing, I am Cure Eaglet! (Cure Black grunts) Cures Black, White, Bloom & Eaglet: Together we are Pretty Cure! Cure White: Evil Spirits of Darkness... Cure Black: ...return to the Abyss where you belong! Cure Eaglet: And to those who threaten the Sacred Springs... Cure Bloom: ...we shall put an end to your Cruel Behavior! Shiny Luminous: A Sparkle of Life, I am Shiny Luminous! When one light meets another in sight, their hearts become one with might! Cures Dream, Rouge, Lemonade, Mint & Aqua: Five unique hearts, beating as one! Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Milky Rose: The Blue Rose is the symbol of my Secret. I am Milky Rose! Cures Peach, Berry, Pine & Passion: Fresh Pretty Cure! Cures Blossom, Marine, Sunshine & Moonlight: We are Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Cures Melody, Rhythm, Beat & Muse: Listen to our sweet musical! We are Suite Pretty Cure! Cures Happy, Sunny, Peace, March & Beauty: Shining bright, here comes Smile Pretty Cure! Cures Heart, Diamond, Rosetta, Sword & Ace: All together, we are Doki-Doki Pretty Cure! Cures Lovely, Princess, Honey & Fortune: Happiness Injection! Charging with elation! We are Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Cure Flora: We are strong... Cure Mermaid: ...kind... Cure Twinkle: ...and beautiful! Cure Scarlet: Go! Cures Flora, Mermaid, Twinkle & Scarlet: Princess Pretty Cure! Cures Miracle, Magical & Felice: We're Magic Witch Pretty Cure! Cures Whip, Custard, Gelato, Macaroon, Chocolate & Parfait: We're the Sparkling Star Power Pretty Cure! Cures Yell, Angel, Étoile, Macherie & Amour: And we're Hugheart Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure comes to comfort me and punish the heartless administrators Me: I'm so glad you came here, Pretty Cure, you see, all 5 of the administrators of the wikis I listed in think I'm a threat and a harassment, but it's not true. I'm just an innocent subject trying to help those wikis in my own way...*sheds my tears*...and now, my poor heart is broken! *distraught crying* Cure Peach: Now, now, Kimberly, I know just how to get those 5 monsters to listen to you without any refusing or rejecting of your efforts and ways for you are good all along. *takes out her Linkrun* Pink Linkrun ready! Shiny Luminous: I'll keep her company, Cure Peach. Cure Heart: Those 5 who threatened her by the words they typed will have to wisely take a piece of my heart and feel the Doki-Doki! Cure Flora: And hopefully, she will escape the heartless permanent bans which she does not deserve... Cure Miracle: ...so she will be 100% reinstated forever. Cure Black: Yeah! I say justice for Kimberly's poor heart for I know she is innocent. Cure Dream: Now that's something honest a Pretty Cure would say. Cure Bloom: If it's all the bullies whom Kimberly herself enlisted, then they should be cleansed. Cure Melody: You girls got that right! I'm confident that we can rid her heart of all the bullies pretending to be administrators by the power of music that comforts her saying she's always right. Cure Blossom: She technically mourns over her heart and I'm worried her Heart Flower inside her heart itself is about to wilt. *takes out her Flower Tact* Don't worry, Kimberly, it's Cure Blossom to the rescue! Cure Happy: Don't feel bad, Kimberly, you're not delusional, and I know you can keep up supporting your efforts for a smile of hope can take down a frown of despair. Cure Lovely: Nobody's gonna ignore you, Kimberly, for I understand you want love by everybody else. So my team and I will turn your ignorant enemies into humble friends with the power of happiness. Cure Whip: Hey, Kimberly, would you like some comfort food? I know something that can make you feel better with the taste of sweetness. Cure Yell: Team Hugheart and I will make sure the future has to be fair for Kimberly's sake. Cure Rouge: '''What are we all standing for? '''Cure Passion: '''It's time to fight for her heart which she still mourns over. '''Cure Sunshine: Well, I think Shiny Luminous is staying with Kimberly to comfort her. It's just like whoever's responsible for unfairness keeps offending her like the sun getting blocked by clouds, so in other words, those 5 heartless administators are the clouds of negativity. Cure Rhythm: Does this mean all of us can leave Luminous and Kimberly where they are? Cure Sunny: You bet, Rhythm, and they'll be safe if the blonde keeps comforting the poor black-haired victim. Cure Ace: All right, I have a message for those who doubt justice. Anyone who tries to keep ignoring Kimberly will have their hearts of stone removed. Cure Honey: '''Since I hear someone say comfort food, perhaps I'd like to make a rice bowl with teriyaki-soaked bacon in it. It's for Kimberly Jordan herself, really. '''Cure Scarlet: '''Couldn't agree more, Honey, and as the Princess of Fire, I'd like to transfer some flames into Kimberly's heart because it's literally and slightly frozen. '''Cure Magical: People used to say there's no such thing as magic, but this is where they're wrong. Cure Felice: '''Oh, I feel that poor Kimberly herself needs her heart revived whole with pleasant magic. '''Cure Chocolate: I hear that chocolate is her favorite sweets flavor. She really needs chocolate power too. Cure Macherie: My, oh, my, I wish we could help her feel better with love music. Cure Amour: So do I. Let's give her the justice she desperately demands! Pretty Cure All Stars: For Kimberly Jordan and her heart! Cure Peach: Love! The stick freshly-picked fresh! Cure Stick, Peach Baton! (Cures Whip and Chocolate prepare their Candy Rods) Cure Whip: Ready, Chocolate? Cure Chocolate: Ready, Whip! Both (after touching their personal color stars on the handles): Pretty Cure Chocolate Shortcake! Me: That's not all I can say. Those cross-wiki administrators think I'm trolling, but I'm not; and that's still insulting. *shedding more tears* Tell them I'm not a troll! Cure Blossom: I'm here, Kimberly, and I promise we Heartcatch members will make sure those heartless bullies whom you've mentioned will be punished for insulting you. Blossom Tact charged! Cure Marine: You've got your spirit on, Blossom, things will all go Kimberly's way fairly. Marine Tact in preparation! Shiny Luminous: Wait for the target, everyone... (heartless administrators Robergestudios of the Heroes wiki, O Herman of the Vocaloid wiki, Alex2424121 of the Disney wiki, CureHibiki of the Pretty Cure wiki and Coolot1 of the Ideas wiki come over me with Bunai Di, all whose policies come wrong) Me: It's all those cross-wiki bullies who insulted me and kept on refusing my escape of the permanent ban blocks which should be forever temporary! Shiny Luminous (standing up): I'll have them arrested for you, Kimberly. *takes out her Heart Baton and charges it up* Luminous Heartiel Action! *throws her charged baton at the 6 cross-wiki administrators* OK, everybody, go ahead. They're all yours. (Cures Black and White hold each-other's hands) Cure Black: Black Thunder! Cure White: White Thunder! (Cures Bloom and Eaglet hold each-other's hands as well) Cure Bloom: Spirits of the Great Earth! Cure Eaglet: Spirits of the Heavenly Sky! (4 Cures charge their powers with their other hands raised up) Cure White: We step out the Darkness and we summon the Light! Cure Black: We join together to set things right! Cure Eaglet: We call upon your powers to help! Cure Bloom: Grant us the strength to protect this planet! (4 Cures squeeze their held hands) Cures Black & White: Pretty Cure Marble Twister... Cures Bloom & Eaglet: Pretty Cure Twin Stream... Cures Black & White: ...Max Heart Chain... Cures Bloom & Eaglet: ...Splash Star Cage... Cures Black, White, Bloom and Eaglet: ...for Kimberly! (they unleash magical powers to capture all the heartless administrators who then scream in fear) Me: Did you get them all? Cure Black: We sure did, Kimberly. And as the leader of all the Pretty Cures, I hereby deem all your listed administrators guilty for ignoring your ways. Cure White: One day, there might be the end of the world; and you, Kimberly, will be rewarded paradise for your efforts. I'm certain we can mend your heart's pain. Cure Bloom: Everything will go fair for her sake. Cure Eaglet: And I will accept her prediction that her world needs to be virtually started over. Cure Black: Don't beat yourself up, Kimberly, Cure White and I can save you with justice for your heart and we will not fail you. Cure White: I'm ashamed of those administrators who all threatened Kimberly in the cross-wikis, so we have no choice to to punish them by sending them to the Abyss for damaging her poor heart. CureHibiki: But I was-- Me: ...deleting what I rightfully inserted in the official Pretty Cure wiki? Well, since you kept refusing my pleas to accept my picture-adding efforts, I sentence you, CureHibiki, to put back the merchandise sort headings in all the Pretty Cure character galleries! And as for the guys, I want Robergestudios to reinstate me so I can add more categories and even the talking police car Radar into the Heroes wiki! Candy: I agree with Kimberly. She really wants this entire life to be started over so her heart will be revived. Cure Melody: You know what? I think as an honest opinion, there is a way I can make her escape all those permanent bans by making them go away with the power of music Suite Pretty Cure style. Miry: I'm with you, Cure Melody! Cure Melody (as she summons her Miracle Belltier): Let's play! Miraculous melody! *takes her belltier* Miracle Belltier! *raises it up* Come over here, Miry! Miry: Mimi! Cure Melody: Come here, Dory! Dory Tone: Dodo! Cure Melody: Miracle Belltier, Separation! *she splits her Belltier in two and shakes its halves in two pitches a few times* The overflowing melody's miracle session! Pretty Cure Miracle Heart Arpeggio! (Robergestudios of the Heroes wiki, O Herman of the Vocaloid wiki, Alex2424121 of the Disney wiki, CureHibiki of the Pretty Cure wiki and Coolot1 of the Ideas wiki all gasp) Cure Melody: 3/4 time! One...two...three! Finale! (named heartless administrators starts screaming in cowardice) Cure Miracle: Here you go, Kimberly, I used the Alexandrite Linkle Stone to trigger a silverware-making spell, specifically a fork for your cake so you can feel better in a really pleasant way. Me: Thanks, Cure Miracle...*starts eating a chocolate shortcake with a fork* Dory Tone: Fairy Tones, I really think this human named Kimberly Jordan really needs good dreams that can one day come true so her enemies who we've caged get the eternal nightmares they deserve! Rery: I hear you loud and clear, Dory-rere! Cure Rhythm: They need to be taught some grace they still lack, I confidently know it! Fary: Me too, Rhythm, I also heard Kimberly say that reality should be turned into fantasy and fantasy should be turned into reality-fafa. Sory: And she's absolutely right-soso! Cure Beat: Poor Kimberly, she seems to be abused inside. *takes out her Love Guitar Rod* Maybe this tune of mine can make her feel much better while the rest of Pretty Cure can put an end to what has offended her from time to time. Lary? Lary: I'm prepared for your assistance, Kimberly, allow me to put your heart back together-lala. Tiry: Cure Muse, this black-haired girl's heart needs a lot of more shine in it-titi. Cure Muse: OK, Tiry, I'll apply that. Dodory: '''Who knows what the fate of this galaxy is-dodo? '''Cure Diamond: I won't allow you heartless administrators to trample upon Kimberly's poor heart, for I will chill your tempers with my diamonds of ice! Cure Rosetta: Love is what makes the world go round and she was born with love. I'm giving you captured subjects the love that you should respect her with. Cure Sword: And if you guys don't stop ignoring her, I will stab your reputations with this blade for the poor girl herself! Me: You tell 'em, girls...I hope my heart will be happy and whole if things go my way in a completely fair potential. The song of Cures Lemonade, Sword, Honey and Gelato Cure Lemonade: No doubt about that, Kimberly. I'd like to cheer you up with my singing that has a lemony element to it. Cure Gelato: Mine has an ice cream part that can chill down your enemies. I'll get my guitar ready. Lemonade :Poor dear Kimberly insistently wants :The justice for her heart :And when she keeps on breaking down :I know we Pretty Cures can give her a restart Sword :She wants a restart of an earthly life :While all the good things are preserved :You and I, we're not alone :There is a way to deal with the broken-nerved Honey :This bowl of rice can make her feel at peace when she eats it :And she'll somehow escape the unfairness she can't stand :I added the bacon and other seasonings she likes :Maybe a startover life can be grand Gelato :In parts of this world, some folks don't understand :Why her heart started breaking despite this one thing :She tried following it in her participation :There might be a brand-new life to bring Lemonade, Sword, Honey & Gelato :For the sake Kimberly's heart she mourns over :We can save what's good to her eyes :Put together the bright side with courage, kindness and loyalty :She didn't do anything wrong, she just clutches her heart and cries :And she's not rude, but her bullies are :They should be rightfully punished for their cruelty Me: You mean justice for my heart? Cure Honey: Yep, and one day not too soon, you can have the peace you yearn to have. Cure Peace: Speaking of peace, Kimberly needs her heart to be revived with cute animals I know she can't resist. Cure Mint: Ever since this galaxy began, I, too started sensing trouble in my hometown until I became like this. And I'm watching over her as she gets comforted by Shiny Luminous in a countless manner. Cure Aqua: And the mastermind who wrongfully bullied poor Kimberly and her heart by blocking those 2 wikis for infinity unfairly is O Herman of the Vocaloid and Fanloid wikis! Pretty Cure Aqua Grenade! *throws a magic grenade at O Herman* (O Herman screaming in agony) Lemonade, Sword, Honey & Gelato :This heartless man had bullied Kimberly too much :Resulting in her heart to fall away :And she cries her innocence louder than thunder :Still, Pretty Cure can reinforce her day :We can all reinstate her in the wikis she has encountered then :He should confess to her to make her feel better :Because her fame is unlimited everywhere and way back when Cure Moonlight: He called her a drama queen which is really insulting. He really should reinstate her for her feelings for I know she's not arrogant. Don't despair, Kimberly, you're not a drama queen. You can stay in all those 6 wikis when their administrators apologize to you, change the rules... Cure March: ...and reinstate you forever with infinite fame so your heart will be fixed. Cure Beauty: There's only one who is the mastermind of the unfairness. We're taking down O Herman for calling you a harassment which you're actually not, dear Kimberly. Me: I was born fair and what I always like to do is pleasing to my heart until he broke it! Cure Berry: A sprinkle of hope can make you win the arguments he started. Cure Pine: Don't feel bad, Kimberly, I can add a ton of faith to help you escape all those disgraceful bans so you can keep on following your heart for it says, "tell them to change the rules". Cure Princess: Nothing's wrong with being a badge farmer, Kimberly, you deserve an escape of all those bans the administrators had unfairly started. They still don't understand your courage, but I can teach that heartless mastermind Herman a lesson that can strongly make him apologize to you for not changing the rules. *charges her PreLoveBrace and aims at O Herman* Princess Hurricane Dagger! Lemonade, Sword, Honey & Gelato :Sometimes she wants a life :Both personal and virtual to be started over :And no one will ever ignore her ways :No matter how she feels :She's always innocent no matter where she went :All the bullies we have captured just for her :Will fall under their heels Cure Fortune: I can see why you feel like in a mix between being proud of your badges and melting down in distraughtness that you want to kill those permanent bans you don't deserve so you will be able to escape them. So I'll get all those wiki participaters to rally on your side. You still have a fortune of earned badges, at least. Cure Custard: How about some more comfort food, Kimberly? I'll give you the pudding of consolation... Cure Macaroon: ...a mellow macaroon to be made by me... Cure Parfait: ...and I can apply a splash of rainbow colors for your pleasant heart-healing parfait. (Cures Lemonade, Sword Honey & Gelato harmonizing as the rest of Pretty Cure All Stars continue comforting me and punishing all the cross-wiki administrators at the same time) Cure Angel: For Kimberly's heart which she still mourns over clutching... Cure Étoile: ...and against those who offended her by the words they typed! Pretty Cure All Stars: Pretty Cure Rainbow Impact! (O Herman screaming in severe agony) Category:Pretty Cure Category:Short films Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas Category:True stories Category:Good ideas